


Too Nasty. 娱乐圈paro I

by Deterrence



Series: Too Nasty [1]
Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	1. Chapter 1

“你怎么还在这啊，我不是让你回去了。”男人皱起眉毛。

“导演……”

王源泪眼朦胧地看着对方，一边动手把自己的裤子扭扭捏捏地拉到了膝盖下面，用半勃起的小肉棍在导演腿上顶来顶去。

导演眯起眼睛，三下五除二给王源扯了个干净，吓得他直叫。

“没见过世面就别装骚，我还没开始操，你就发情了。”

 

“房间里面没有人啊。”王源死活抱住导演的腰不放，脚底下也站不稳，猛地被他推到了床上，头发都弄乱得不成样子。

“别弄了。听到没有。”

导演按着王源的胸口，手里下的狠劲也不算小，还是不知道怎么样才能叫王源放弃，再这么搞下去他也收不住了。

“呜……可是今天你在片场都硬了，还不让我摸。”

他实在受不了王源一直用脸在他裆低下乱蹭，手指发麻根本使不上劲。

“你再搞我就在这操你了王源。”

眼看着王源已经乖巧地拉开了他的拉链，只等着他跟着一起犯事了。

“妈的……想吃就把嘴张开。”

“嗯……导演的，好大……”王源迷蒙的眼睛一眨一眨的，嘴巴忍不住微张，接受了导演把分身递进去，“唔……”

有一股淡淡的味道，还有舌尖尝到的黏糊糊的液体。他的鼻腔里发出了微弱的哼声，脑子里一团浆糊，只知道自己在吃男人的东西。

“不要用牙齿磨啊，操。”导演吃痛的撑在床上看着王源的脸，可是王源根本不懂怎么去做，嘴巴也使不上力气，所以为了不弄伤他，只好张着嘴让对方任意的往里面捅，喉咙里痒痒的，他有些想干呕，又觉得很饱，口水不停的从嘴边掉出来。

“呜呜……”

导演喘着粗气把自己退出来，结果看到王源乖巧懂事的开始轻咬自己的根部，又舔又吮，好像很陶醉的样子，心想王源真是天生的祸害。

“求……求你插进来……不会有人回来的。”

王源已经有好几次自己用手指玩弄过后面的小穴，一想到今天真的要被男人的那里插进去了，几乎马上感觉到洞眼里开始变得湿乎乎的，戳开来一定都是水，被发现的话，好讨厌。

可是管不了了。他任性的缠着导演的腰，用屁股不停的磨蹭他，直到对方的硬挺已经顶得他大腿发麻发软。

“王源，是你求我操你的。到时候可别哭。”

王源一边点头，一边还是不肯相信导演真的要做了，眼泪都冒了出来。真到这时候，他还是有点害怕，可是男人只当他是情欲上身太过激动，完全没在意，而他自己也什么也不懂，把王源压在了床上，可是却不知道从哪下手。

“你先……帮我把裤子脱下来啊。”王源用水汪汪的眼睛看着他，导演却觉得心里毛躁躁的。

“你怎么这么骚。”

他都怀疑王源是不是不是处了。是不是跟别的男人做过了。

可是他又不敢问，怕问了自己就做不下去了。他还是很想做完再说，忍不下去了。

也不怪王源是不是男生了，他感觉男生应该也可以做。可以从那里插进去。

如果是王源的话，应该会很爽。

这么想着，他就已经动手把王源的衣服从头到脚的扒掉了，粗野的动作弄得王源皮肤都磨疼了，心里却更是狂跳得厉害。然后导演没顾得看王源的表情，涨红着脸把自己的衣服也脱了，摆在一边，“你还挡什么挡，腿夹那么死……给我看看啊。”

王源对着导演有点帅又有点羞恼的脸，整个人都蒙了，只感觉他的手都伸到了自己的大腿内侧，鼠蹊一阵发痒，只能在急促的呼吸里，颤颤巍巍的分开了腿，把全部都暴露给了导演看。

“……”

王源确实还没有长好，前后都没有什么毛发，小屁股白白粉粉的，露出了嫩红的小穴，皱巴巴的正一点点自己在收缩，好像都已经有了点水意，看起来极为情色和诱惑。

导演呆呆的盯了一会，用手指毫不犹豫的摸到了那个诱人的地方。

“这里吗。”

王源闷叫了一声，马上小洞就用力的夹了起来，看得导演脸上一阵红晕。

如果进去一定很爽。他这么想着，手指已经开始往里试探。

“啊……”王源露出了可怜的表情，手一下抓到了导演的手臂，“慢，慢点，嗯……有点不舒服……”

导演看着王源又要哭了，无师自通的用手指沾了些口水，重新伸进去，摸到了滑嫩的穴口里面，“你不要用力啊。”

王源神情涣散的放松了两条腿，感觉导演的手指越插越深，真的进到肠道里面了，除了异物感，还有很明显的痒意，他不停的扭动着腰，乳尖也变得硬挺起来。

“啊啊……我……”好像突然被摸到了奇怪的地方，王源皱起眉头，腿也动起来。导演跪着看到他的表情，其实心急火燎的想要快点进去，于是狠狠的对着那个地方乱捅起来，甚至马上加进了一根手指。

“这里么，是不是G点被按到了。”

“不不不不要！”王源用力的反抗起来，使劲要推导演，导演却更坚持的压住了他的腿，两根手指往那个柔韧的凸起上反复搓揉，感受着肉壁深深绞紧的反应。王源摇着头说不要，可是分身却都被弄得勃起了，他几乎马上确定王源亢奋起来了，准备现在就进去。

“好了，不搞了。”导演拿出手指，王源刚想缓口气，却发现导演跨到了自己身上，掰开他的左右两腿就要上他，一下变得紧张得不得了。

“导演……不行，我还没准备好……”他已经感觉到有一个硬硬的东西顶到了微微张开的小洞上，又酸又痒，心里也开始动摇起来。

导演盯着王源早已失焦的表情，一狠心，就对准那里挺了进去。

“嗯……不要弄了……不行……”


	2. Chapter 2

紧致的肉壁被猛的撑开，只是刚进入一个头部，王源就已经被刺激得眼泪直流。导演还一直把阳具往里推，不光屁股里湿乎乎的，王源感觉自己分身的小孔里都开始发酸，被弄的好像快要射精了。

怎么可能这样才被插入就射了。王源昏昏沉沉的想着，小穴越夹越紧，痒得他快要受不住了。

“嗯，呜嗯嗯……”

几声惨叫连着，小巧的茎身弹跳不已，随之射出一股白浊。

王源淫荡的反应把导演逼到了极点，还没等他高潮到透彻，导演就开始乱动乱插。

“王源你个贱货，勾引我，然后自己先爽！”

“啊啊不要，现在不行……导演，嗯……”王源含着泪水，随着男人强劲的抽插开始发出了浪荡的呻吟，“好麻……不可以，插那么深……”

虽然很酸很痛，可是屁股里第一次就那么舒服，就连阴茎的形状都能感觉到，内壁紧得不留一点缝隙的被狠狠摩擦着，王源已经强忍不住嘴里的哼叫，声音越来越大。

“哦……轻点，导演……要……你要……插坏我了……”

导演觉得王源在自己耳边乱叫的刺激太大了，咬着牙只想在他紧密的小洞里插个爽，最好操的他都没力气再叫床。贱死了。

两个人都感觉到小洞里越来越滑腻，摩擦的地方爽的不得了，又麻又痒，王源更是被连连挤压到前列腺凸起，因此小屁股夹得紧紧的，分身顶端的粘液流的就没有停过，嗯嗯啊啊的叫声更加急促起来，好像又要冲顶了。

“我要，要出来了……啊……导演……要把我捅到……射精了啊啊啊啊~”

王源接受不住过大的多重快感，哭声一下子呛在喉咙里，痉挛着喷出了比第一次更稀薄却更多的精液，湿答答的沾满了肚子，整个人软成了一滩烂泥。

男人的分身停在他体内被短促的夹着，就像有张热乎乎的小嘴在吸个不停，实在酸麻得不行，一个失控就跟着爆发出来。一大股浓浓的热流对着脆弱的肠壁猛的冲射开来，把王源烫得呜呜直叫。

“呜嗯……被……射进去了……”

他反射性的还想夹住屁股不让精液流出来，可是导演却先一步抽出分身，小孔一旦被脱开，温热的白液马上从麻木的穴口里涌了出来，把王源刺激的一哆嗦，然后浑身抖得不停。

“流出来了……屁股里面淌水了……啊……”

导演坐在床头上大喘不已，两个人的精液把床单上弄得一团糟。他都不知道跟王源做能这么激烈，而且还是第一次。

王源半昏迷的伏在床上，两腿之间白乎乎一片，本来收紧的小穴被弄得通红而肿胀，就像一个专门用来承接体液的容器一样，湿滑的小口居然还在不住的咬合。

导演不知道怎么的，开口就说了一句，“我们再做一次吧。”

 

“会痛，别弄……”

“不会痛了，你的小洞已经被捅开了。”导演摸着王源身下的入口，有点急躁。指尖的触感软软的，有些发胀，就好像等着被人再次蹂躏，让它变得更软，更肿胀。

“你会习惯的。我们换个姿势。”

怎么可以习惯。王源害怕的被导演摆弄着身体，其实屁股里已经痒的可怕。要是以后都习惯了被男人这样插进去，而且射精怎么办。

男人把浴巾放在地上让王源跪在地上，然后扶着床尾的边缘就对准他柔软的洞口把蓄势待发的分身送了进去。

“哦哦……”

毕竟初次开发，娇嫩的小穴要被反复插入还是很吃力，王源感到些许的胀痛，而且男人的阳具好像卡在了一个不舒服的位置，使他低下腰不情愿的扭动起来，穴肉也紧张得让对方几乎不能进出。

导演只好拔出来，用手指又玩了一会王源撅起的屁股里面，小心的又试了一遍。

“这样好了没有，”导演低下身子，用硬硬的龟头一直顶到了王源的前列腺上，弄得他声音都发软了。

“嗯……嗯，里面……酸酸的……”

“舒服么……”

王源答不出来，但是屁股却开始放松了，愿意让导演随便怎么插也不反抗了，只知道乱哼。


	3. Chapter 3

不知道怎么会第一次被开苞就这么爽，导演憋着劲在他身体里使劲捅了一阵，直到王源再次抽搐着用后穴到达了让他陌生和恐惧的前列腺高潮。他跪在地上,喉咙里只能发出无意义的音节。

男人抽出分身，上面黏黏滑滑沾满了白色的液体。

“王源，你真的很适合给人操。里面都出水了。”

王源的屁股被磨得潮红一片，洞口的嫩肉不可置信的翻开了一大圈，肿的已经快要看不见皱褶，被彻底泡在精液的泡沫里，跟他消瘦白皙的身子对比起来是那么大的反差，令人觉得他的处子之身浑身都散发着被情欲征服的味道。

“导演，求你……不要摸了……不……”

王源扭着腿，胯部在地上到处乱磨。现在他甚至只要被男人揉捏乳头，都感觉自己快要射精了，肠道里一直越来越痒，也许恨不得被插烂掉或是被做昏过去才能解脱。

他已经怕得要死了，只想求导演不要再碰他了，否则他会忍不住再求导演弄他的小洞的。

“啊……”想到这，他感到自己后面的小穴又开始吸咬了，心里彻底绝望，而男人的手此时也已经抚摸到他的后臀上，他几乎马上就本能的挺起了腰，好让对方早点靠近他饥渴的不行的洞口。

男人的手指果然在入口里来回进进出出，敏感的肉壁被挑逗的快要让王源发疯，他把屁股越抬越高，只想快点把对方的手指吞进去，想被更狠的搅弄，抠挖，被更粗更大的东西用力的捅到射精，因为现在这样子根本满足不了他。他浑身颤抖着，一边发痴的乱想，一边口齿不清的小声叫嚷。

“呃嗯，导演……快，快点……插进来……啊……”

一旦那个要命的东西真的捅了进来，他的意识就像液体一样流泄开来，从头到脚都被过了电一样的不听使唤。对方动的都不是很快，可王源却只能哭泣般的随之摆动腰身，痛苦的像要死去。

“你是不是有自己玩过。”

男人的声音在他听来是那样的遥远无边而又理智的可怕，王源不知是该点头还是摇头，嗯嗯的在对方胯下压抑的叫着，就连小腿都要抽筋。

小穴被粗大的肉棒搅弄得太过舒服，他都不懂自己是不是只想一直这样持续下去。之后随之而来的高潮会是怎样，既让他感到恐惧，又焦急的害怕自己不能到达。于是只好放浪的随波逐流，唇边越来越守不住那些呻吟，那些声音同时又助长着感官的堕落和意识中的幻想，他越来越有种生不如死的绝望。

“不要……我不行了……呜……”

一边这样乞求着，身体里面却变得更有感觉，王源兢惧的发现自己很快要到达一种不能自控的极点。他用力的咬住了被子，沉痛的闷叫出声，而被男人插爆的小洞应合着他的哀叫已经开始时断时续的痉挛收缩。“嗯嗯嗯……”听到王源虚弱的哼叫声，导演在他崩溃的瞬间猛力挺送了数次，终于在他体内射出了大量的灼热。

 

全身心被毁灭的感觉席卷而来，就连眼泪也大片的滑下。

“求你……再来一次好不好。”

男人推开他，用纸擦了擦身上，“明天早点到摄影棚，别迟到。还要赶戏。”

 

“导演。导演你在吗？”门外传来了女人微弱的声音。

“你自己洗洗再出去吧，别让别人看见了，听到没有。”被叫到名字的人又看了一眼床上的王源，头也不回的走了。

 

一切还在继续。


End file.
